


Urges

by felandaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Arousal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, watching dean sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Dean sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My first- ever Supernatural fic- a gift for my dear friend Lehira, who got me into this show and is an all-round magnificent person. Have a great day, sweetie!

Gentle rays of sunlight tease chestnut hair. Broad shoulders lie limp for once, free from the tension that spans them in waking. Pink lips are parted in a silent _oh_ as if he’d drifted off on a sigh. Thickly defined brows have shed their ever-present frown. Peace is writ across his face, sleep at last softening its sharp contours. That wide chest rises and falls without hurry while sinewy arms hug the empty bottle, his lonely comfort.

Castiel swallows. He’s neither sure what to do nor how long he’s been standing here. All he’s certain of is his inability to tear his gaze off Dean’s unconscious form. Though he’s caught him sleeping before, there’s something about how he’s sprawled out on the tatty couch that captures Castiel’s attention.

He’s used to analysing, overthinking. It’s always been his thing. What’s got Castiel baffled, however, is his vessel’s reaction.

For some reason yet unknown to him, his, no, _Jimmy’s_ body seems agitated by the sight. An unfamiliar warmth tingles deep in the pit of his stomach, and up his neck creep the beginnings of a flush. His heart, that frail human thing, seems to beat faster with every second he continues staring.

Castiel’s fists clench at his sides when the vessel shows no signs of slowing down. On the contrary- upon hearing Dean give the slightest whimper in his sleep, another response manifests itself- a slow, peculiar tightening of the groin, almost a swelling.

Another second passes before Castiel’s eyes widen in understanding- and utter mortification.

_He’s aroused._

_By Dean._ By watching him, following the play of light over chest, listening to those timid snores-

Castiel winces at the sudden twitch in his crotch. A light-headed sideways sway has him grasping the nearby table, clinging on to worn wood, to some semblance of control. When he catches himself shock blends into irritation at this misguided attraction. Not because they’re both men- that remains a very human interpretation of his father’s word. Dean, however, is his friend, his protégé, and here Castiel stands gawking at him like he’s only ever seen teenage boys do.

Watching, listening, imagining. Picturing himself at Deans side, tracing his jaw with a curious fingertip; discerning notes of sweat and masculinity in his scent; grazing those supple lips with his own.

Lust, weak and shameful, battles the last of his self-control, his dignity. Castiel contemplates simply leaving, ending this sorry episode to come back later.

He doesn’t get the opportunity, however, for Dean stirs that very second. Thick lashes blink themselves into consciousness as he shifts on the couch. Upon spotting his one-man audience he jumps, nearly falling off.

 “Damn it, Cass,” he growls, fatigue still rasping in his voice. “How many times do I have to tell you? That’s just creepy.”  
Castiel nods, averting his eyes, for once grateful to be wearing this wide coat.

 _You have no idea_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
